From Where I'm Standing
by mlw217
Summary: She froze, her eyes filled with a watery cloud, distorting the lifeless body she saw in front of her.  She couldn't move her legs; she couldn't make herself walk forward.


From Where I'm Standing

Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13.

She froze, her eyes filled with a watery cloud, distorting the lifeless body she saw in front of her. She couldn't move her legs; she couldn't make herself walk forward. Her breath was caught in her throat, a lump forming. Pete ran past her to the girl tied in the chair, panting, having caught up to the armed man with the artifact. Pete checked the girl's neck for a pulse. Myka looked on numbly, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Pete's eyes softened and he sighed, relieved. He proceeded untying the girl and paused when Myka didn't come to help.

"Myka?" Pete's hands slowed to a stop as he stood, staring at his partner's frozen expression of fear. His voice was small and careful. "Myka…What's wrong?" Now he was at her side, a warm hand on her shoulder. When she didn't answer, Pete frowned, following her gaze to the young, unconscious girl. His brows furrowed and he shook his partner a little, trying to bring her out of whatever thought she was drowning in. Myka was breathing raggedly; she was falling apart right before Pete's eyes. "Myka!" Pete stood in front of her now, getting in the way of her locked gaze and shook her hard. Then she took a deep, rattling breath and looked into Pete's eyes, hers now streaming. Pete's eyes were wide, confusion filling his mind and concern paramount. "Myka. What's the matter?" Myka shook her head very slowly and fought the urge to let her knees give out. She took a wavering step forward and Pete grabbed under her forearm, keeping her steady. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost. She gathered her wits and kneeled next to the unconscious girl, placing a trembling hand on her bruised, bloody face. Pete didn't know what was going on and he continued untying the girl, keeping a close, apprehensive eye on his partner.

"Myka. We need to get out of here." Pete spoke and moved around the chair to Myka, who was still staring at the girl with sorrow and disbelief. He got nothing again so he pulled out his Farnsworth, calling Artie. Artie's face appeared, his tired eyes curious. "Artie…Something's wrong with Myka…We found a girl and Myka started crying and she won't talk to me…It's like she can't hear me at all. I got the artifact but we need to get this girl to a hospital." Artie's expression matched Pete's own fear and uncertainty.

"Okay…I'll send an ambulance. Go outside and wait. Claudia's on her way." With that, Artie hung up and left Pete alone in his predicament. Pete sighed and swallowed, standing and gently picking up the mysterious injured girl, glancing down to Myka.

"Come on, Myka. We need to get her to a hospital." Myka nodded but said nothing, standing up and following Pete, her eyes still on the girl. When they walked outside, Claudia was pulling up in Artie's car, her face frantic and worried as she stepped out and gazed at Myka. Pete gently set the girl down and watched his partner, waiting for her to explain.

"Myka? What's going on? Who is that girl?" Claudia stepped closer to Myka and stopped when she was right in front of her. Myka squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth.

"She…She's my sister." She took a few breaths, trying to calm her dizzy, unfocused head. "I….I thought she was dead." Her voice broke and she let out a muffled sob. Claudia grabbed her in a tight embrace and spoke soft words, trying to console her. Pete swallowed and looked down at the face of the girl, now looking through all of the bruises and seeing a familiarity in her visage. She had features that belonged to his partner. Pete's heart hurt for Myka as he realized the immense meaning of this girl's identity and he whispered encouraging words in the girl's ear, begging her to be okay. Sirens blared, filling the tense, sorrowful air and Pete held his breath….

_I don't know where this came from… This is my first Warehouse 13 fanfic! Please R&R and tell me what you think! –mlw217-_


End file.
